La magia del destino
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: Las canciones, los libros y las personas no llegan a nosotros por casualidad y jamás nos dejan sin algo o devolvernos enteros.- Ella siempre ha creído eso y no sabe que tanta razón tíene. (En construcción)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! he estado perdida indeciblemente, he abandonado mis otros fics y he dejado de escribir ¿por que? porque si escribía ninguna de las parejas que habían leído iban a terminar juntas. En resumen, escribo a raíz de lo que siento y en el sentido de relaciones sentimentales no me ha ido tan soñado sin embargo, nos vamos recuperando. Escribir para mi es una pasión sin medida así que sí, retomare. Tengan calma que entre los estudios, el trabajo y mi familia (mi abuelo enfermo de gravedad y necesita cuidados) me queda poco tiempo o mejor dicho poca energía.

Aquí les dejo un sueño, una historia que se gesto una tarde que tome una siesta en medio del calor jaja Soy de Venezuela por si acaso.

Un saludo a todas/os los que me conocen de anterioridad, y un saludo a las personas nuevas ¡bienvenidos! tengo una fan page en facebook "Lady Cremisi" donde interactuo y subo imágenes algunas al azar y otras para ilustrar porque me inspiraron, los invito. En mis demás redes sociales soy emejotate

La historia es mía, los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Un dolor crudo atravesó el cuerpo haciéndolo apretar la mandíbula. Un intento por abrir los parpados, otro intento. Dolor de cabeza, tragar y que un fuego recorra la garganta.

¿Qué paso? Nada. La memoria en blanco.

Nuevamente un vaho se acomodó en ella y volvió a dormir, ¿Dónde estaría?

Era un latigazo lo que le recorría la pierna, comenzaba en el tobillo derecho y llegaba hasta su muslo quemando todo a su paso, era ese dolor lo que la despertaba y la hacía morder para no gritar.

El sopor fue reemplazado por curiosidad y un poco de debilidad física, comenzó una ligera exploración de su entorno con un ligero malestar físico que la azotaba.

Siempre había creído en el destino, en esa magia que resulta de lo que debe sucederte mezclado con las decisiones que tomes, y eso solo demostraba que en su destino no estaba morir… aún.

Estaba en una mullida cama, con tibias mantas a su alrededor, podía sentir la tela rozar su piel con cada movimiento lo que además indicaba que ella estaba desnuda. Saco un brazo de debajo de la cobija más tibia que había usado nunca y lo vio lleno de pequeñas laceraciones y raspones ¡que buen susto se había llevado!

Parpadeo un par de veces más y noto que las paredes eran de piedra y madera, rusticas. Había una estantería con algunos libros y la iluminación era tenue por unas lámparas adosadas a las paredes, había una especie de gavetero en otra esquina con algunos utensilios de aseo seguramente, si lograra llegar hasta allí podría obtener pistas de su salvador o salvadora, seguro era alguna pareja de ancianos que se habían ido a vivir a la montaña para esperar pacientemente la muerte, es al menos lo que ella haría. Con cada onza de decisión que había en su cuerpo se levantó de esa cama y por poco no lloro del dolor que sintió cuando sus piernas le sirvieron de apoyo contra el frío suelo de madera.

Ahora entendía el dolor de la pierna derecha, una venda blanca la rodeaba y estaba empapada en sangre, le costaría caminar en esas condiciones pero la curiosidad era insoportable. Dio un par de pasos y gruesos lagrimones recorrían sus mejillas, llego a la cómoda y observo un reloj grueso, un cepillo, y poco más, nada significativo para conocer a alguien, abrió una gaveta al azar y solo encontró ropa interior de hombre, abrió otra y otra y todo apuntaba a que la persona que la había encontrado cuando estaba herida era hombre, un terror la estremeció y ¿si no era un salvador sino un verdugo?

Tomo una camiseta gris y un bóxer y encontró a mano izquierda dos puertas de madera, bien, una debía llevar a algún baño y la otra de cara con el desconocido, ahora ¿Cuál sería cuál? La cabeza le dolía horrores, le pesaba, la pierna le escocía y podía sentir la sangre brotando, escucho movimiento a través de la puerta más lejana y así pudo descartar aunque más adrenalina la rodeo. Entro de un tirón al baño y se maravilló, una bañera de patas de león estaba allí, un retrete y un lavamanos, todo impoluto y acogedor, se asomó a un espejo que encontró y se dio cuenta de lo mal que lucía.

Tenía el cabello enmarañado y por la forma en que se veía en las sienes supuso que alguien le había colocado compresas de agua, tenía varias marcas a lo largo del pómulo izquierdo que por lo que recordaba había impactado con una piedra, una magulladura en su labia inferior y pequeños arañazos en el pecho producto las espinitas de algún arbusto, si que tenía mala pinta.

Hizo malabares para colocarse el bóxer que más bien le quedaba como un short lo que indicaba que el desconocido era más alto y grande que ella, la camiseta de algodón olía delicioso y le quedaba igual de grande que el bóxer, se sentía menos expuesta no es que fuese en extremo pudorosa es solo que para escapar lo mejor era cubrirse. Un mareo la hizo sostenerse del lavabo y respirar hondo, no tenía ni idea de a que se enfrentaba y aunque realmente ese era su modo de vivir en estos momentos de vulnerabilidad la aterraban. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Era idiota escapar descalza pero si la ropa le quedaba de esa manera, unos zapatos serían ridículos. Inspiro profundamente y tomo la decisión, si no había muerto después de ese accidente era porque aún no tocaba, quizás era porque le faltaba enamorarse una segunda vez. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se decidió.

Con pasos de plomo salió y se reprendió mentalmente por su estúpido plan si hasta iba con las manos desnudas, si era un tipo peligroso que iba a hacer ¿golpearlo? Ella no era débil, ni blanda, tenía un cuerpo atlético y conocía sus fuerzas y flaquezas sin embargo había sufrido un accidente de magnitudes faraónicas sabrá Dios hace que tanto y pensar en luchar solamente era para sentirse tonta.

Sintió algo húmedo en la planta de su pie y al mirar se dio cuenta que su pierna goteaba tanto que había un micro charco dejando huellas. Dio un par de pasos más y coloco las manos en el pomo de la puerta, debía reconocer que era una habitación acogedora, limpia, rustica y a pesar de que el mayor hilo de olor era a madera y rocío también olía a hombre, era algo almizcleño y también olía a alcohol. ¿La estaba cuidando? Meneo la cabeza como buscando despejar la bruma que le atascaba los pensamientos a causa del dolor. Movió la mano y abrió la puerta dando un par de pasos hacia delante y vio a un hombre fornido arrodillado al lado de una chimenea, y a primeras luces podía decir que tenía un trasero increíble enfundados en unos vaqueros desgastados, una coleta le caía en la espalda que de por sí era ancha y se veía musculada. ¡Dios! Seguro de cara era horrible.

Eso último la hizo reír aunque sonó más al gorjeo de un pájaro y la puso al descubierto y en medio del pánico mientras el se volteaba apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en ambas piernas y el dolor fue agudo, grito y sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba y las lágrimas bajaban.

-¡Demonios! – y la voz le sonó tan gruesa en esos labios masculinos.- Estás manchando el piso.

Corrió a ella y ella no pudo más que desmayarse llevándose de recuerdo esa mirada intensa de él.

* * *

Su opinión es bien recibida, me ayuda a crecer y me hace mucha ilusión. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aquí un nuevo pedacito de esta historia nueva :) espero que sea de su agrado. EXtrañaba tanto escribir, no tienen un idea.

Olvide esa sensación de los dedos deslizandose por el teclado.

La historia es mía, los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

Pueden buscar el fan page " Lady Cremisi " en facebook y encontraran canciones, imágenes y demás. En mis otras redes sociales (instagram, twitter) aparezco como emejotate

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para atajar a la chica que se veía entre asombrada y asustada. Y por fortuna la agarro, lo que les faltaba era que ella se diera otro golpe en la cabeza, de seguro ya venía quedando tonta o ¿qué otra explicación a verse una venda de gran tamaño en la pierna y aun así forzarse a caminar?

Tenía que ser tonta, pero más tonto era él porque en vez de llevarla al hospital la tenía en su casa, en el lugar que uso para huir de todo, del hospital, de los recuerdos, del ruido. Vivía tranquilo y solo, en especial solo y de pronto aparecía esa chiquilla de la nada y bueno, por algo la tenía en su habitación, por algo llevaba una semana entera durmiendo en el mueble de la sala que en su cama ortopédica y tibia.

Si, seguro porque él también se había quedado tonto.

 **-Flashback-**

La encontró cuando daba una caminata matutina como hacía algunas mañanas, no todas recorría la misma distancia pero ese día había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ir por esa vía y la vio. La respiración se le atasco en los pulmones y maldijo por no llevar un celular y luego su contraparte, la médica asumió el control. Se acercó y la primera impresión era que esa chica estaba muerta, no, su pecho subía y bajaba tan lento que casi era imperceptible, toco su muñeca para buscar el pulso y la sintió fría ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría allí? Siguió mirando y lo encontró, una fea herida en la pierna derecha, era un corte profundo e irregular, no sabía si había fractura pero estaba seguro por sus años de experiencia que si no era limpiada pronto la infección seria tremenda y riesgosa. La cargo contra todo buen juicio y realizo el camino de regreso a su hogar, vislumbro el porche de la cabaña a lo lejos y se le antojo que su casa era como de chica, quizás el arquitecto y la decoradora habían exagerado un poco puesto que el solo quería un refugio de la ciudad.

La dejo sobre la cama y prosiguió a mirarla mejor, a observarla. Tenía un golpe a lo largo del pómulo izquierdo y sangre seca en la cabeza, debió ser un golpe superficial pues ya no quedaba más que un rasguño, deslizo la camiseta naranja y se percató que esta era térmica de esas que usan los atletas, un sujetador deportivo mantenía prisioneros unos pechos turgentes y él trago grueso, demasiado sin ver a una mujer seguramente, prosiguió con los mini shorts de mezclilla y las botas especiales para escalar, esa chica había tenido un accidente sin duda alguna. Reviso su pierna y suspiro hondo cuando confirmo que no había fractura, suturo y limpio como pudo y ella gimió quedo.

La limpio con un paño húmedo y la miro con los ojos más profesionales que podía sin embargo acepto que era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro, muy negro como el carbón y aunque estaba sucio se veía sedoso, su piel era de alabastro aunque tuviera moretes y arañazos, tenia unos pechos llenos, una cintura pequeña, muslos gruesos y estaba en forma. Esa chica era atlética, ¿Qué le habría pasado? La acomodo dentro del edredón de plumas y a su vez coloco un par de mantas más por encima de ella, quisiera poder hacer más pero para alimentarla necesitaba que despertara.

Se dio una ducha que lo despejo de esas dudas que se instalaban en él, en su mente, ¿Por qué no había llamado a los paramédicos? ¿a las autoridades? Ella de seguro tendría familia que comenzaría a preocuparse y allí donde él vivía no tendría manera de enterarse si emprendía una búsqueda por ella.

Se colocó ropa deportiva, los tenis y salió emprendiendo un trote suave aunque firme, troto hasta que llego a aquella gasolinera que quedaba a la orilla de la carretera más cercana, allí pagaba una suma de dinero para dejar su coche aparcado, no era un ermitaño, no… del todo.

Entro al pequeño local y un anciano le sonrió inmediatamente.

-Sesshoumaru, buenos días hace días no subías.- la voz era rasposa y cuando sonreía los ojillos se le entrecerraban y entre las arrugas se perdían.

-Buenos días, Totosai, si hace algo. ¿Has visto algún grupo de excursionistas últimamente?

-No, y si pasaron ayer menos hijo, ayer la tienda quedo a cargo de Houjo porque yo estaba algo indispuesto.

-¿Qué tenías?- Sesshoumaru era doctor, y ser doctor era lo que mejor sabía ser.

-Nada hijo, un ardor en el estómago, gracias por preguntar ¿Qué llevaras?

-Nada, vine por el coche, voy a la ciudad.- saco las llaves del bolso que colgaba en su hombro y camino hasta el coche, Un Dodge caliber negro sonó cuando el presiono la alarma.

Cuando iba por la carretera montaña abajo se reprendió mentalmente por no haberle contado a aquel anciano de la chica que había encontrado esa mañana, últimamente no estaba actuando con mucha coherencia. Subió el volumen del radio y se abandonó a la música, era lo más alocado que hacia algunas veces, dejarse ir en las letras de las canciones que le gustaban… y no era que tenía un gusto particular, le gustaba cualquier cosa con buen ritmo y que se pegara a sus tripas prácticamente, y no, no era un hombre lleno de pasiones.

Hasta estos momentos la decisión más apasionada que había tomado era abandonar el hospital y largarse a vivir en una montaña. Había crecido en disciplina y vivía en disciplina. Diviso el cartel verde que indicaba que estaba cerca de la entrada de la ciudad a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de andar, cruzo a la izquierda y agarro la autopista principal. La verdad no tenía ni idea de porque había decidido que era momento de ir a la ciudad, odiaba el ruido y el caos desde que encontró la paz de la montaña, era vivir en la nada decía su hermano y su hermana decía que así nunca se iba a enamorar.

¿Qué sabía ella? Él había amado a Kagura con todo lo que era, ella había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, su colega y termino siendo su esposa… ahora era solo un recuerdo. Uno amargo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba aparcando en el edificio donde estaba su casa principal, ese en la que ahora vivía su hermanita menor, y que esperaba no tuviera de motel o él se llevaría un disgusto muy grande.

Eso era lo que no entendía de la juventud, lo fácil que se enrollaban, no se conocían y de una se abrían las puertas… "como tú a esa chiquilla desconocida"

–Solo estoy haciéndole un favor.- fantástico, ahora hablaba en voz alta. Presiono los botones del elevador y llego en breve a la puerta del apartamento, una melodía escapaba por la puerta y a él le pareció excesivamente alto el volumen para ser solo las 11 a.m pero su hermana era así, visceral. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entro, allí estaba ella, toda luz y baile, tenía una camiseta dada de sí color celeste, el cabello marrón suelto y bailaba sin ritmo alguno al compás de "La vi bailar flamenco de Andrés Suarez". A él también le gustaba esa canción, era de las pocas cosas que tenía en común con Rin. Sin embargo apago la radio y ella volteo enfadada, después de verlo sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Hermano!- su voz era aguda, aniñada a pesar de tener ya 20 años.

-Los vecinos deben odiarte cuando haces ese escándalo.- suspire y cerré la puerta, camine hasta la sala y me tumbe en el sofá color crema.- Rin, no se que hacer.

Allí estaba por qué había conducido casi una hora sin razón aparente, estaba agobiado. La castaña tomo asiento a su lado y lo observo sin presionarlo. Sesshoumaru era así, hermético, muy medido para sentir, todo lo racionalizaba, y cuando necesitaba una cachetada siempre iba con ella, aunque le llevara 16 años, eran distintos y a veces cuando no sabes que hacer solo necesitas otros ojos que miren desde afuera las circunstancias. Lo dejo hablar y hasta para eso era medido el pobre, ella creía que el destino se empeñaba en anestesiarle las emociones y por eso se había casado con Kagura que era otro puto robot. Jamás la soporto.

-A ver.- sonrió.- Suéltalo ya.

-Estoy actuando sin pensar, ni siquiera sé porque vine aquí en primer lugar. –Sonrió con vergüenza. Rin era la única mujer con la que hablaba sin sentir necesario hacer posturita, que no es porque fuera su hermana sino porque Rin era libre, había sido creada para llevar la palabra libertad impresa en la mente.

Se levantó y corrió a la cocina, estuvo trasteando un par de minutos y volvió con una botella con un líquido ambarino. Lo agito frente a él y se sentó de nuevo.

-Chupitos.- dijo como si no fuera obvio que estaba loca y que tenía solo veinte años.

-Son las 11 de la mañana ¿estás loca?

-Ya casi es mediodía, y en algún lugar del mundo ya es de noche. ¿Nunca bebiste a deshoras en tu juventud?

La negativa fue inmediata.

-Cierto que te graduaste en tiempo record.- ella sonrió más de ser posible y le arrimo la botella.- vamos, por mí.

Cuando la botella iba por la mitad y el silencio pesaba menos Rin estallo en carcajadas, un ataque de risa producto de que teníamos 2 horas bebiendo chupitos sin mediar palabra.

-Joder Sessh, es que ni pedo te sueltas. ¿Así follas?

-Serás descarada. Te debería aflojar los dientes.- contesto sonriendo.

-No, en serio. Dime que al igual que todos entras en catarsis liquida al alcanzar el orgasmo. Estuviste casado desde los 24 años y pues, el sexo es sexo.

-El sexo con Kagura fue como yo, como ella, medido. Nunca perdimos el control ¿sabes? Era más como una manera de cumplir con los estándares de una relación y liberar el estrés algunas veces, el sexo es sexo.

Rin quedo pensativa con esa respuesta, Sesshoumaru era un hombre raro, aunque lo viera con ojos de hermana ella sabía que él estaba bueno, estaba tan bueno que saber que no follaba era ridículo.

-Antes de que preguntes la barbaridad que vas a soltar la respuesta es no, no he tenido sexo con ninguna otra mujer.

-Mierda.- y soltó una carcajada femenina que era de todo menos sutil.

-Considera que conocí a Kagura a los 16 años y estuvimos juntos hasta hace 3 años apenas. Si he tenido tiempo, pero no me es necesario, no sé. No se ligar, no sé ni follar seguramente.- que lamentable sonaba eso, menos mal que aún bebían para restarle seriedad a lo que acababa de decir.

-Si sabes, es algo primitivo, nace con nosotros. Es solo que eres muy disciplinado, seguro que ni te das.

-Calla bruta, eso si.

-Menos mal hombre, pensé que mi hermano era un marciano. Bueno, mi hermano mayor porque Inuyasha bien que nos consta que folla como conejo por eso ya tiene tres niños.

Se carcajearon al unísono y bebieron más. La verdad era que Inuyasha y Rin eran sus medios hermanos, su madre había muerto cuando él tenía 9 años y era como él, o mejor dicho ella le había enseñado eso, imponer distancia, las muestras de amor físicas eran solo para la intimidad y la intimidad era solo para continuar la especie. Y su padre que era más ausente que otra cosa a causa de la lejanía de su madre, curiosamente esta murió joven de un infarto, será que las emociones se le estrangularon. Ese mismo año su padre conoció a una mujer que era igual que él, fogosa, amorosa y joven que le dio dos alegrías, Inuyasha y Rin.

Él amaba a sus hermanos, Inuyasha era docente y estaba casado con una licenciada en artes plásticas que daba clases para niños, y tenía tres hijos. Rin estudiaba idiomas y era la pequeña sabia de su casa. Y aunque los amaba no sabía muchas veces como hacérselos saber.

-¿Te dolió cuando murió?

-¿Mamá?- pregunto él.

-No, Kagura.

-No, me dio alivio por muy mal que suene. El cáncer y la quimio la habían deteriorado muchísimo y como ella misma decía, eso no era vida. Aunque no era apasionada ese dolor en las entrañas consumió la poca chispa.

Ella suspiro y bebieron más. Kagura había sido diagnosticada a los 33 años con cáncer de útero en estadio 4 metastasico. Y el preso de la angustia y creyente de la ciencia la respaldo con el tratamiento pertinente, que no alargo más que el sufrimiento, 9 meses después Kagura había muerto y él había sentido alivio, porque ella no sufriría más.

-¿Por eso dejaste el hospital Sessh?

-En parte, supongo.- bebió un poco más y el estómago se le calentó.- ¿Qué mierdas es esto?- y rio.

-Ron. Del más barato.- subió los hombros y siguió.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando cayeron en el sofá presos del alcohol y del no comer en un sopor. Sesshoumaru no soñaba aunque se había dormido pensando en la muchacha queriendo que se le grabara a fuego en la memoria. Pasadas las 7 abrió los ojos con dolor de cabeza y un poco de reflujo, maldita Rin y su manera de soltarle la lengua.

La movió para despertarla porque ya la baba le caía, si tuviera móvil le tomara hasta una foto para futuros chantajes.

-Serás pesado, pide comida china.- y con el dorso de la mano se limpió el hilillo de baba.

-Tengo que irme Rin.

-¿Estás loco? Es muy tarde ya. Debes quedarte aquí o es que tus cactus se pueden morir porque papá este fuera una noche.

-Serás bestia Rin, cuando quieres no te mides. Solo debo irme.

-No Sesshoumaru, no te iras. Es un riesgo y de aquí no sales por caprichoso.

-No es capricho, es que… ella está sola.- y se mordió la lengua al terminar esa frase.

Los ojos verdes de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su boca.

-¿Quién es ella?- y el tono fue muy serio.

Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse y le relato esa mañana omitiendo que había estado mirando descaradamente el cuerpo desnudo e indefenso de la chica. Y Rin muy pensativa no dijo nada.

-Debo irme, Rin, no se porque lo hice.

-No vas a irte, no me importa el motivo. Cenaremos y al alba te marchas y no hay más discusión.

-Mira Rin, eres mi hermana menor y te respeto, eres importante para mí y agradezco que me cuides pero por si lo has olvidado tengo 36 años y me mando solo, no necesito tu permiso para irme a mi casa cuando me de la gana.

-Haz lo que quieras Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Y se fue como un huracán a su habitación. Sesshoumaru tomo las llaves del auto, boto la botella de licor vacía y se fue. El camino fue más rápido por la escasa cantidad de tránsito hacia las montañas, llego en 30 minutos a la gasolinera y dejo aparcado donde siempre el auto. Se podía ir sin rodeos o reprimendas porque ya a esa hora no había un alma por todo eso. Tomo el sendero de piedras, ayudado con una linterna, no fue una idea muy brillante venirse a esas horas debía reconocerlo, como las que había tomado el resto del día.

Las sienes le palpitaban por la marcha, cuando llego a la cabaña todo estaba en penumbras, prendió las luces del porche y corrió a la habitación, allí estaba ella. Se veía frágil, por las señales no se había movido en todo el día y eso lo preocupaba, le hablo al oído y las pestañas espesas revolotearon un poco.

Se bañó rápido y preparo un caldo de verduras para la joven que con ayuda aún en ese estado logro beber 4 cucharadas para su tranquilidad, tenía un poco de temperatura así que le coloco una compresa en la cabeza y procedió a limpiar la herida de la pierna. Cuando termino se sentó en una mecedora del porche y observo la noche.

Lo que más le gustaba de vivir allí era que no tenía que lidiar con la gente, con cosas que no entendía, no tenía que ponerle nombre a las relaciones, ni enterarse de murmullos o cosas que para él no tenían importancia alguna. La noche era preciosa, no había luna pero si unas cuantas estrellas muy brillantes y la brisa era fría, le agitaba el cabello que en esos momentos llevaba suelto y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros enmarañado.

¿Qué iba a hacer con la desconocida que estaba en su cama? ¿Cómo se llamaría?

 **-Fin del flashback-**

Cuando la vio de nuevo en su cama su corazón tembló, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y había demostrado testarudez y valentía, además de que tenía que ser una insensata. Al menos estaba bien. ¿Cuánto tardaría en despertar de nuevo? Su ropa le quedaba increíble aunque haberla visto desnuda tantos días lo tenía turbado, debía darse crédito, era de voluntad de acero.

* * *

¿que tal? espero sus opiniones. Nos vemos en una semana.


End file.
